Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for producing packs for cigarettes, wherein at least one group of cigarettes is wrapped in an inner wrapper and is introduced into a pocket of a folding turret and therein is packed in a blank for the pack. Furthermore, the invention relates to a respective apparatus for producing packs for cigarettes, wherein at least one group of cigarettes is capable of being wrapped in an inner wrapper and is introducible into a pocket of a folding turret and there is capable of being packed in a blank for the pack. Furthermore, the invention relates to a respective pack for cigarettes, wherein at least one group of cigarettes is disposed as the pack content in the pack.
Prior Art
The freedom of design in terms of the construction or of the design of packs for cigarettes, respectively, may be severely limited in individual countries by virtue of legal requirements, or such a limitation is to be expected in the foreseeable future. In particular, it has to be assumed that packs for cigarettes may be allowed to have only specific dimensions such that adapting the dimensions of the pack to the respective dimensions of the pack content becomes difficult or even impossible.